


The perils of the internet

by TrickyVicky3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, and oblivious, simon is creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyVicky3/pseuds/TrickyVicky3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon tugs the phone just out of Raphael’s reach “One second – aha!” he hands the phone back to Raphael, grinning widely, “I made you an Instagram” Raphael cocks his head to the side, eyes squinting, confused “Wha- why?” he looks down at his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perils of the internet

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill from tumblr: Simon introducing Raphael to the internet & Raphael getting an Instagram.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“What do you mean you don’t have Wi-Fi??”

Simon gapes, wide-eyed at Raphael.

“You really expect me to live in these conditions?”

Raphael rolls his eyes at Simon’s outburst, “It’s an unnecessary expense Simon for God’s sake”. He gestures to a grand wooden door, “This will be your room. If you have any questions don’t ask me because I don’t care”.

He turns and strolls into the room opposite Simon’s, closing the door gently behind him. 

Simon huffs, shoving his way into his room with unnecessary force, not even stopping to appreciate the room’s aesthetic before he flops down onto the bod, groaning in frustration.

No Wi-Fi? Prison would be better than this… Well that settles it, it couldn’t hurt to introduce a bunch of Vampires to the wonders of the internet now, could it?

\---

When Raphael walks into one of the common areas the next day, the last thing he expects to see is Simon sitting at a desk surrounded by a dozen or so of his clan, all nodding their heads enthusiastically to whatever the idiota’s saying.

But that’s exactly what he sees.

He clears his throat pointedly, smirking to himself as they scatter, leaving him alone in the room with Simon. “Do I even want to know what you’re up to?” he asks, dropping down onto one of the gold coloured couches in the room, directly opposite to Simon.

“Well Raphael dear friend of mine, old buddy, old pal, I have bestowed upon you the gift of Wi-Fi” Simon smiles smugly at Raphael “It’s all over the hotel and yes that includes your room”

He pauses as if waiting for Raphael to say something but the older boy doesn’t give him the satisfaction, sitting in stoic silence, staring at him blankly. Simon sighs pointedly. 

“You’re welcome Raphael”

He abruptly pushes himself away from the desk, walking over to where Raphael’s sat and joining him on the couch. It’s huge but Simon scoots over to Raphael until he’s invading his personal space and pulls out his own phone. He taps away on it furiously then turns to face Raphael.

“Do you have a phone? Who am I kidding of course you do, give it here” Raphael stares at Simon “No” he moves to get up but Simon grabs hold of his arm, dragging him back down. “C’mon man give it here” He looks at Raphael with wide eyes. “Don’t worry I’m not gonna add you on Facebook or anything just-“

He holds his hand out expectantly and Raphael lets out a long suffering sigh, retrieving his phone from his back pocket and placing into Simon’s waiting hand. Simon sighs, thrusting it back at him “Can you open it for me?” Raphael smirks, angling the phone away from Simon as he taps in the passcode, handing the phone back.

“Awesome” Simon mumbles, busying himself with Raphael’s phone as the older boy leans back into the couch, watching him curiously. After several moments he tuts, moving to grab his phone from Simon, “As fun as this isn’t I do have things to be getting on with” 

Simon tugs the phone just out of Raphael’s reach “One second – aha!” he hands the phone back to Raphael, grinning widely, “I made you an Instagram” Raphael cocks his head to the side, eyes squinting, confused “Wha- why?” he looks down at his phone.

Simon points at the screen excitedly, “See you can post pictures of stuff, or yourself or whatever I guess, wait a second I’ll follow you” he takes his own phone out as Raphael rises quickly, shaking his head “I don’t have time for this” he speeds out of the room, ignoring Simon when he calls after him.

\---

Simon all but forgets about it until a few days later when he’s keeping himself occupied, Clary’s account has been inactive for a few days now, and he doesn’t suppose he can blame her after everything. He laughs at a particularly awful photo Rebecca posted of the two of them that was taken a while ago, his smile disappearing as he remembers that will probably be the last photo of them like that.

He stops slowly, blinking his eyes a couple of times to make sure they’re not deceiving him. They’re not. Raphael’s posted, he’s actually using his account, Simon swells with pride, tapping on the photo to bring it bigger. His mouth drops open, Raphael looks unfairly attractive, he’s even smiling. Not smirking, or glaring, or generally looking like a public menace.

He’s looking away from the camera, eyes focussed somewhere off-screen, his mouth is open and he looks happy. Simon can’t remember the last time he hit the like button so fast. He clicks on Raphael’s profile but it’s the only picture he’s posted so far, he sighs, backing out of the account, remembering to save it, trying not to dwell on how creepy that might be.

He doesn’t mention it to Raphael next time they speak, or the next, and if Raphael isn’t going to bring it up then Simon won’t either. He posts more and more photos as time goes on, and Simon thinks it’s brilliant that he has an aesthetic, his account is everything Simon thought it would be.

Scenic shots off the roof of the Hotel, artsy photos of racks of leather jackets, and the odd personal picture. Simon definitely spots Lily in a few, and the ones of Raphael himself have to have been taken by her, no way does Raphael take selfies.

It doesn’t annoy Simon that Raphael already has far more followers than he does. Not at all.

Maybe a little bit. 

But hey he understands, Raphael is remarkably attractive in his photos.

Well.

Raphael’s remarkably attractive in general.

Simon notices when Raphael follows him back (of course he does he’s practically online stalking the guy). And hey, the guy even likes some of his ‘shitty wannabe boy band posts’ (The asshole’s words not his, ahem sorry Clary, Jace’s words not his).

Breaking point comes when Simon walks in on Raphael using a laptop. A laptop! Simon was pretty sure he didn’t even own one so this is a surprise, Raphael looks fully engrossed in what he’s doing so Simon really shouldn’t disturb him.

He does anyway.

“Raphael!”

Simon isn’t even worthy of a glance being spared his way so he plops himself down next to Raphael, resting his head on his shoulder so he can see what he’s doing. “…Is that my Instagram?”

“No”

“…”

A sigh. “What do you want Simon?” 

Simon fidgets but Raphael hasn’t pushed him off yet so he’s not moving. “You’ve been using your Instagram” he pauses “You need to stop”

Raphael looks down at him, puzzled “Why?”

“Because it’s amazing and it’s not fair” Raphael huffs out a laugh, turning his attention back to the screen as he closes Simon’s page “Jealous Lewis?” Simon pouts, he’s not jealous. Not at all. Ahem.

“I’m just waiting for you to admit I was right and you were wrong” Simon sing-songs, smiling sweetly up at Raphael when he glares down at him. “About what?” Raphael watches him wearily, Simon gestures vaguely, the motion moving him closer to Raphael.

“The power of Wi-Fi my friend, the internet” he pauses significantly, making eye-contact with Raphael “Instagram” he says, deadly serious. Raphael smirks, leaning forward to place the laptop on the table in front of them, momentarily knocking Simon off his shoulder. He immediately resettles back into Raphael when the older boy leans back into the couch.

“I’m starting to think the only reason you wanted to give us Wi-Fi was so you could make me get that God-forsaken site” Simon blinks up at him, the pictures of innocence as Raphael scoffs, “You just wanted to stalk me without actually being in the same room as me”

Simon blinks again, he wasn’t expecting Raphael to say that. He sighs, elbowing Raphael in his side “Not ONLY” he emphasises. Raphael grins, “Oh well that’s all right then” he winks down at Simon who rolls his eyes (Damn picking up bad habits Simon).

“You know the one you posted last week, where you were wearing that really, like really ridiculously tight shirt, you know, the arm one, and the waistcoat?”

“Hmm?” Raphael’s still smirking, how rude.

“Will I be getting to see that outfit… In person?” He tries not to sound too hopeful but judging by Raphael’s muffled sniggering, he fails. Ah well. Raphael’s smirk softens into something almost fond, he ruffles Simon’s hair with his free hand before standing up, pulling Simon up with him.

“Now?”

“Now”

\---

They both see a dramatic rise in followers when they start appearing in each other’s photos. 

The photos on Simon’s phone aren’t creepily downloaded anymore.

And Raphael still has more followers than him.

(Goddamn).

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is beautiful & so are you <3


End file.
